HALO EFFECT
by stayspectacular
Summary: Karena manusia diciptakan untuk bersalah, itu sebabnya Tuhan maha pengampun./YEWON FIC/GS Alert!/DLDR!


Begini-begini, Yesung masih punya prinsip untuk hidupnya.

Lakukan apa yang kau mau, bukan apa yang mereka suka. Karena hidup bukan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati semua orang.

Sudah kelewat asam hidupnya oleh berbagai cibiran dan gunjingan

Berbicara tak ada habisnya hanya _style_ si pecundang. Mulut berkoar bising—nyaris berbusa, _busuk sekali!_

Yesung menyanggahnya dengan bijak. Membiarkannya berlalu bagai guguran tangkai candara yang telah menua. Kalem saja,

" _Manusia diciptakan untuk_ _ **bersalah**_ _. Itulah sebabnya, Tuhan maha pengampun.."_

.

.

.

Bibir tipisnya terus menggerutu sesekali mengomel. Tak tahu mengapa, namun pantas saja dia berlaku demikian. Seperti ibu-ibu arisan, bibir indahnya mulai meneriting kini.

"Aku Kim Yesung, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Gelinjang mobilitas ibu kota memang tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk tetap berjalan dan haram untuk megeluh lelah. Pemerintah yang terlalu gigih menggalakkan Korea Selatan sebagai _pioneer_ dari segala modernitas, iya.. Seoul sekarang jadi yang paling sibuk berbenah.

Gadis cantik dengan perawakan kecil yang kakinya tak seberapa jenjang itu terus meniti jalan setapak di ujung pusat perkantoran megah tengah kota.

"Brengsek! Dia menolakku! Jabatannya saja masih rendah, kelakuan sudah seperti bos besar! Menjijikan!"

Terus menyerapah dengan benda mati jadi terdakwa—kerikil itu ditendangi seperti yang paling bersalah. Nyatanya lupa untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah nyaris terpental hingga berakhir dengan dirinya jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan.

"Sialan! Di mana kau meninggalkan matamu tadi?!" kekesalannya mengubun yang menjadikan tabiat kurang terpujinya makin tak terkontrol—iya, dia suka mengumpat dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah singkron dengan rupa ayunya.

Di hadapannya sudah berdiri tegak seorang lelaki gagah dengan tampilan rapi layaknya kalangan berada, melihatnya yang jatuh akibat tabrakan barusan dengan sorot yang cukup khawatir.

"Ayo, kubantu berdiri!"

Yesung tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk terpana hingga merona. Enak saja! Walaupun lelaki di depannya ini nyaris berlabel _Posseidon_ , tetap saja dia sedang tak dalam kondisi yang pantas untuk seperti itu.

"Diserang kuda mabuk membuat persendiaku nyeri semua, sialan!"

Lelaki berparas sangat tampan di depannya itu menyergit. Selanjutnya mengikis jarak pada sang jelita yang masih sibuk membenahi pakaiannya dari debu dengan mulut tak berhenti mengomel.

Cup

Mengecup dengan tak melewatkan menyesap dalam bibir semerah saga milik si mungil yang membuat empunya kaku nyaris jadi batu.

"Wajahmu manis, bibirmu lebih manis lagi, harusnya mulutmu juga manis, lalu kau akan menjelma jadi paket komplit yang cantik dan sempurna!"

Yesung mendelik. Kurang ajar sekali _namja_ sok tampan di depannya itu. Menciumnya, lalu menasehatinya—memberinya wejangan? Astaga, dasar kakek-kakek cabul! Ini sih namanya pelecehan!

Tersenyum remeh, Yesung maju dan menendang tulang kering lelaki yang telah berbuat tak senonoh terhadapnya di pertemuan kali pertama. Biadab!

"Itu paket bonus dariku! Dasar cabul!"

Memilih segera enyah dari lelaki yang sedang mengaduh, Yesung menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras, sebelum lengannya terasa berat dan langkahnya terpaksa terhenti.

"Tunggu! Apa hakmu untuk meninggalkanku tanpa bertanggung jawab! Kakiku sangat nyeri sekarang!"

Yesung mendesis, melepaskan kukungan tangan kekar itu dengan keras. "Berbenti cari perhatian, Pria cabul! Menyingkir dari jalanku!"

"Aku bukan pria cabul! Berhenti memanggilku seenaknya."

Ia memicingkan matanya yang sipit, mengeram bak terpapar abu meteor, paras cantiknya kini makin kelabu saja.

"Apa? Pedofil kere? Atau monyet kota? Panggilan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pria tampan nan parlente itu praktis terkekeh, seakan persendian kakinya tak pernah berdenyut nyeri sebelumnya "Bagaimana jika _Changi? Hubby? Darl?_ Atau _Handsome?"_

Yesung menjentikkan tangannya, "Kemari!"

Si lelaki tampan menurut layaknya anak anjing bertegur sapa dengan pemilik lama, patuh tanpa ada embel-embel firasat buruk apapun.

"Paket kombo extra, Tuan! Silahkan dinikmati~~!"

BUG

Iya.. lelaki itu merasakan bagaimana neraka dunia itu rasanya.

Selangkangannya berdenyut menyakitkan. Pintar sekali si manis memilih spot terbaik untuk mendeliverikan paketnya. Terkutuklah malaikat berbibir jelly itu— _tapi memang sangat kenyal sih!_

" _Annyeong~~~_ kakek cabul!"

.

.

.

Dia, Kim Yesung.

Si Kim yang dianugrahi sebuah kelebihan; _dia tak punya kekurangan._

Semua perumpamaan, pengandaian, majas, sah-sah saja jika berlebihan. Namun, si Kim yang ini memang lumrah bisa dikata jadi harta negara; yang lebih baik disimpan di museum, jadi koleksi _masterpiece_ yang melegenda.

Si Kim yang ini, bohong jika lurus-lurus saja. Cacatnya banyak. Barang yang bagus juga masih saja ada alpanya.

 _God has given you one face, and you make your self another._

Si Kim yang ini juga begitu.

Ambigu, ya?

.

.

.

Saat waktu mencuri sekat dari detik ke menit, Yesung masih tak peka untuk mengaku jika dirinya lelah hingga nyaris saja memuai. Matahari kiranya berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun yang membuat hari ini kian lengkap dengan cobaan.

Amplop coklat yang dijinjingnya makin kusut tak menarik. Lagi, CV-nya ditolak. Lagi, labelnya masih pengangguran.

Jadi model saja, Kim Yesung!

Dengan parasnya yang sebegini mengundang nafsu, iya, bisa jadi model—

— _Model majalah porno._

Pendidikannya memang rendah, tapi dia tak mau direndahkan. Derajat manusia di hadapan Tuhan 'kan sama saja. Mengapa manusia selalu suka membuat klasifikasi pelik seenak pantatnya sendiri?

Mendudukan diri di bangku panjang halte bus pusat kota itu, ia menguap. Penat, _capek_ sekali! Kulit sewarna alabasternya merah, reaksi super biasa dari alergi paparan matahari langsung yang memang dideritanya sejak lahir—Yesung alergi panas, debu dan jamur (semua jenis jamur yang bisa dimakan). Penyakit yang tak pernah singkron dengan keadaan hidup sebenarnya; dia miskin dan bodoh.

Di sampingnya, sudah bertengger manis lemari es kaca berbayar otomatis yang terdapat botol cola, isotonik, air mineral dan berbagai macam minuman dalam kemasan, makin menjadikannya berdahaga. Dilemmanya kian menggunung, uang receh di kantongnya tak tersisa banyak. Naik bus sekali lagi saja, sudah amblas semuanya.

"Ok, Yesung, kau pasti bisa! Jangan biarkan kulitmu makin merah hingga mengelupas karena kau memilih berjalan kaki hingga rumah."

Jemarinya tertaut abstrak sesekali saling bergumul absurd. Godaannya tak juga surut selagi bus sialan yang ditunggunya tak juga membantu untuk datang sedikit lebih cepat.

"Tapi aku haus.."

Oh, ya ampun! Kasihan sekali ratapannya. Terkutuklah mereka yang membiarkannya berkubang sendiri dalam jeratan kemalangan.

Jemarinya merogoh kantong ransel marun yang dipikulnya, mencari sebuah pengalihan yang mungkin saja bisa cukup membantu sebelum sebuah botol berayun bebas di depannya.

"Untukmu!"

Si kakek cabul terlalu awal untuk mengaku kalah. Dalam kamus hidupnya, kata menyerah sudah dicoret dengan tinta merah permanen dengan ukuran font lebih dari 72.

"Enyahlah!"

Si jelita mengusirnya tanpa tedeng, menyuguhkan rupa tawar di tengah wajahnya yang kian merah dan rata oleh peluh.

"Mengapa kasar sekali, sih? Aku baik, karena kau terlihat tak baik saat ini."

Bibir lembabnya mencibir lagi. Mengapa hari ini tak ada yang benar ia jalani? Pekerjaan raib, tunggakan kontrakannya kian membengkak, perutnya lapar, dan kakek cabul di hadapannya mengapa sangat pengertian ikut merecoki?

"Terimakasih. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan!"

Mengambil minuman itu dengan tak sabar, dirinya kembali mencoba peruntungan untuk membuat lelaki banyak tingkah itu pergi.

"Aku duduk di sini, ya? Berlari mengejarmu membuat tenagaku terkuras banyak."

Yesung tertawa kecut. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada yang lebih keras kepala daripada dirinya. Menyesal dulu ia jarang memberi pelukan pada ibunya yang selalu sabar dalam menghadapi tingkahnya yang tak karuan dengan isi kepala batu semua.

 _Eomma.. Aku rindu.._

"Apa melamun itu sebuah hal yang menarik?"

Lelaki cabul dan sinting di sampingnya kembali mengoceh seperti radio rusak, dan bus sialannya belum juga terendus keberadaannya. Iya, ini sempurna!

"Apa mengabaikan orang yang bertanya padamu itu sebuah tindakan yang terpuji?"

Karena semasa kecil dahulu, perekonomian keluarganya berada di bawah garis kemiskinan yang menjadikannya tak benar-benar mengenyam pendidikan yang cukup, bukan berarti dia tak tahu budi pekerti dan tatakrama, karena ada ibunya yang telaten dan penuh kasih mengajarinya di rumah. Sopan santun, dirinya mengerti, tapi tidak untuk kedaannya hari ini yang sudah sangat ruwet.

"Diam atau mulutmu akan kusumpal dengan botol ini!"

"Siapa namamu? Namaku Siwon, Choi Siwon." ajaknya dengan tangan yang terulur tanpa tahu malu. Yesung tak lagi bisa mendeskripsikan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang; bukan hanya efek alergi yang makin parah, lebih pada amarahnya kian jadi pijaran larva.

"Oh, Ayolah nona! Tanganku sudah pegal dibiarkan mengambang seperti ini!"

Entah karena harinya yang sudah kelewat tidak sempurna, atau karena lelahnya sudah tertimbun terlalu berlebih, hatinya jadi lembek seperti jelly dan dirinya makin sensitif. Menghadapi seorang yang rasanya tak punya kepekaan macam pemuda ini makin membuatnya ingin menyublim saja.

"Yah! H-hey! Kenapa malah menangis?"

Pria gagah itu kelabakan saat bukan tangannya yang terjabat, malah airmata gadis cantik dengan pipi bulatnya yang meleleh nyaris jadi rintikan. Wajahnya pias, makin kuyu rata oleh airmata.

"Kenapa tak ada yang benar dari hidupku? Kenapa dunia rasanya busuk sekali.. hiks.. semua busuk.. segalanya memuakkan!"

Sejurus dengan bus yang datang dan tubuh mungilnya raib dibawa serta. Siwon mematung tak percaya begitu dirinya ditinggalkan dengan rasa gusar yang kentara.

Ia salah langkah sepertinya..

 _Oh, well done, Choi Siwon!_

.

.

.

Ayahnya yang pemabuk mati overdosis alkohol, ibunya yang malang bunuh diri tak kuat ditinggal sendirian. Sang kakak yang harusnya bisa jadi superhero untuknya, kini antah-berantah kabar dan keberadaannya. Kabur, tak mau tanggung jawab.

Rasanya seperti sebuah dosa besar yang punya nama Kim Yesung.

Pintu keropos kontrakannya ia tutup kuat yang menghasilkan bunyi memekakan telinga. Peduli setan dengan _ahjumma_ tetangga sebelah yang tak pernah absen untuk membuat kolom komentar tujuh baris dalam sehari untuknya. Mengoceh dengan kalimat nyinyir yang seperempat isinya adalah gunjingan, sisanya cibiran— _bedanya di mana?_

Dipandanginya sendu potret usang sang ibu dengan senyum sumringah yang khas dan cukup membuatnya damai. Menjadi sebatang kara tak sesederhana teori perumpamaan yang ada.

Memutuskan untuk membuat ramen dari lemari bobrok penyimpanannya yang memang hanya menyisakkan satu bungkus terakhir, iya, uangnya belum terkumpul lagi untuk sekedar memenuhi perut laparnya.

" _Eomma_ , menjadi kuat itu sulit, apalagi jika harus seorang diri. _Wonder woman_ itu hanya ilusi, aku tak merasa harus setegar mereka."

Saat mulutnya penuh oleh ramen, airmatanya ikut luruh menjadikan kuah ramennya kali ini makin terasa asin. Menangisi hidupnya yang menyedihkan, meratapi nasibnya yang masih saja penuh kepapaan.

Karena baginya, putus asa dan realistis itu beda tipis.

Hatinya hanya sedang terluka.. besok, harus sudah tegar lagi.

Iya, kan, Kim Yesung?

.

.

.

Menjadi tokoh utama di sebuah dinasti raksasa praktis menjadikan Choi Siwon pantas menyombongan diri punya kesibukan sekelas presiden dan para menterinya. _Hyunday Group_ milik keluarganya memang bukan untuk perlakukan secara main-main.

 _Lagipula, tak ada permainan yang bisa dimenangkan dengan main-main, kan?_

Beberapa waktu lalu, manajer personalia perusahaannya memberikan segepok surat lamaran pekerjaan yang sudah diseleksi dan akan masuk tahap rekrutmen. Namun, sebelum itu, semua calon yang terpilih harus kembali disortir oleh sang bos besar apakah sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam orang-orang yang terpilih sesuai standar kepatutan yang telah ditentukan oleh perusahaan.

Menyisakan sebuah map yang tersisa di tangan, membuat _obsidian_ itu tertarik.

Manajernya menjawab bahwa map tersebut dari calon pelamar yang tak masuk dalam klasifikasi. _Job Spesificationnya_ jauh di bawah standar yang perusahaan inginkan dan menjadikannya gagal meraih peluang kerja.

Choi Siwon jelas bukan orang yang iseng apalagi kurang kerjaan, namun saat itu ia pun memerintahkan sang manajer untuk memberikan map itu padanya. Mengalah, dan lelaki berkacamata tersebut memilih undur memberikan waktu bagi sang bos untuk menyortir menjadi lingkup yang lebih kecil.

Melihat untuk kali pertama pada CV si calon pelamar kurang beruntung lengkap dengan pas foto yang terlampir, Siwon praktis tergugu. Lidahnya kelu, darahnya mulai berdesir lebih cepat di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Bukan sebuah tanda penyakit berbahaya, hanya Choi Siwon saja yang terlalu mudah tersulut hormonnya; yang kali ini warnanya merah muda!

Singkat cerita, Bos besar kita sedang jatuh cinta. _Uughh!_

.

.

.

Gemerincing suara _bell_ nyaring terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Bukan karena menyambut hari besar atau perayaan apapun, ini murni sumbernya dari sepeda bobrok warna merah pudar dengan sebuah keranjang berwarna putih berada di depan stang kemudi yang telah dititi oleh Yesung.

Karena uangnya sudah habis, menyisakan beberapa lempengan receh terakhir, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menfungsikan sepeda tua itu sebagaimana mestinya—karena bagaimanapun, sepeda itu milik mendiang ibunya, banyak kenangan terukir bersama si merah gesit ini.

 _Ahjumma_ cerewet tetangganya masih punya waktu luang untuk menceramahinya ini dan itu. Mencibir mengapa dirinya terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja di perusahaan besar jika semua klasifikasi yang dimiliki bahkan tak sampai seperempat dari yang mereka harapkan. Janda centil itu menyarankannya jadi buruh cuci ataupun penjual susu keliling di pagi buta.

Jangan bercanda! Dirinya cantik, putih, mulus, molek, langsing dan terlalu sempurna untuk jadi pekerja kasar. Memangnya orang bodoh tak boleh sukses? Tak sadar jika mulutnya selalu bau bangkai saat mulai mengoceh. Bilang saja iri karena tak bisa secantik aku!

 _Sukses 'kan berawal dari bawah!_

Tadi pagi, ia sudah menyempatkan diri pergi ke gereja untuk merapal sekelumit doa demi kesuksesannya hari ini. Semoga derajat hidupnya bisa terangkat. _Amin!_

Akan menyambangi sebuah perusahaan multinasional berskala internasional di daerah perkantoran elit ibukota. Tak pernah sekalipun merasa minder hanya karena dirinya berbeda dari pelamar yang lain; entah dari penampilan maupun dari _halo effect_ yang terbentuk.

 _Doakan putri cantikmu ya, Eomma!_

Memasuki jalur khusus untuk pesepeda, ia merasa kayuhannya mulai berat, seperti ada beban lain yang dibawa. Menarik nafas dalam mencari sumber kekuatan yang baru, sebelum satu kerutan terbentuk di dahi putihnya begitu tak sengaja menoleh ke belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Nona manis yang galak!"

Lelaki cabul—yang sialnya sangat tampan—itu sudah memberikan senyuman satu juta _watt_ -nya sembari dengan santai masih duduk di boncengan sepeda miliknya.

Yesung menghentikan laju sang sepeda, memberikan tatapan tawarnya pada _namja_ Choi tersebut.

"Turun!"

Senyum Siwon terkikis terlalu menonjol, namun hanya beberapa saat sebelum kembali tertarik lagi yang memunculkan _dimple_ indah di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Wah, sepertinya kau mau melamar pekerjaan, ya? Ayo, biar aku yang mengantar!" ia melihat sebuah amplop berwarna coklat berada di dalam keranjang sepeda milik nona cantik ini.

"Turunlah, kumohon! Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa." sambil melirik jam tua yang juga warisan dari sang ibu— asal tahu saja, Ia tak punya barang yang _official_ miliknya—Yesung memilih untuk memakai cara yang teraman saat ini, mengalah.

 _Namja_ tampan dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam itu makin antusias menanggapi, tangan dengan otot terbentuk sempurnanya itu lantas merebut si sepeda kesayangan dan memaksa Yesung untuk beralih.

"Agar kau tak terlambat, biar aku saja yang membawa sepedamu, kau kubonceng!"

Gadis manis yang kini mengenakan setelan _blouse_ sewarna almond yang kian menambah kecantikan pada dirinya itu kembali menghela nafas keras-keras. Apa _namja_ tampan di hadapannya ini roh? Suka sekali bergentayangan.

Memberikan _gesture_ dengan kepalanya, Siwon memerintahkan Yesung untuk menurut.

"Ayolah! Kujamin kau tak akan terlambat."

Mengendus gemas, Yesung kembali mengalah dan memposisikan dirinya di balik tubuh kekar _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Anak pintar! Pegang pinggangku erat-erat, Nona. Aku akan mengebut untuk mempersingkat waktu."

Si manis berdecih, tapi toh ia lakukan. Bukan mencari kesempatan, karena boncengan sepedanya tak menyisakan besi lagi untuk sekedar berpegangan.

"Cepat jalan!"

"Ay-ye, Nona manis.."

Guguran _cherry blossom_ di sepanjang jalan, menjadikan suasana kian semarak dan merasa punya pendukung, seorang Choi Siwon tak akan sadar betapa lebar senyumannya kini hingga pipinya terasa sakit.

Apa Nona manis kita juga ikut tersenyum? _U-uhh~Entahlah!_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hi, there~~ kangen juga sama virtual world ini. Iya, ngga salah baca ko, ini **GS**. Ngga papa, ya. Kalo pada ngga suka, yowess.. ngga wajib baca juga.

Be polite, ya. Nanti saya seret comebacknya, lho! *feels like a rookie ;)

Miss Typo(s). Miss Yewon, too. Kkk~


End file.
